Wonderful Christmas Time
by Pricat
Summary: It's the holiday season and Shrek and his friends are trying to celebrate Christmas but it goes a little bit wrong. Can they have the Christmas they wanted?
1. Green Christmas

Wonderful Christmas Time.

Ch 1

It was Christmas Eve at the swamp. Fiona was busy cooking things for the party. Shrek was on the roof putting up Christmas lights but he was having trouble. "You need help?" he heard somebody ask from down on the ground. Shrek then fell off but was hanging near the ground in the strings of lights. Donkey chuckled at his friend. He was dressed in a Santa outfit and was wearing a fake beard.

"Let me help you. You look like you need it." He told him. He bit through the strings of lights. Shrek then landed on the ground on his butt. "Thanks Donkey. Wait a second! Where're my kids? They were playing in the snow kast time I checked." He said worried. But then he heard laughter from the sky and looked up. His triplets were riding on the Dronkeys. Donkey smiled at that. "It looks like three little cuties made friends." He told him as they landed on the ground. Shrek watched as his two sons Meatballs and Spam as well as his daughter Felicia came running into his arms. He then followed Donkey and his kids into the house. Lillian was sitting in a rocking chair. She smiled when she saw her son in law with her grand children. "Hey guys. Everybody else is here. Only…" Fiona told them. "Only what?" Donkey asjed her. "Only Artie was supposed to be here by now. He'd better get here before the beds in this house are taken up." She told him. "Don't worry. He'll show up. You know Artie. He loves a party." Shrek replied.

Fiona hoped the party would be okay. It was also a sleep over. The other fairy tale creatures were staying at an inn in Duloc but Artie, Donkey and the Dronkeys were staying at the house.

Fiona calmed down and relaxed as she enjoyed the party. But Artie was late for a reason. He had went back to Worchester Academy for a visit when a jealous Lancelot had stuffed him in a locker. He tried his cell phone but the battery was dead. _"Oh man! I hope Fiona won't be mad. I'm almost out of here. I hope I'm not missing the party."_ He thought as hr kicked open the locker door and jumped out of it. "Alright! Time to go to my friend's swamp. I hope Fiona won't be too mad seeing as we're related." He said as he left Worchester. Meanwhile at the swamp Fiona watched as the fairy tale creatures left the swamp for the inn where they were spending the night. Shrek watched as his babies were crawling around. They were really hyper because they were excited about Santa coming as well as eating too much candy. The Dronkeys were the same. "Oh how are we going to get them to sleep?" Donkey asked Shrek. "I don't know." Fiona answered. Shrek then got an idea. He then began to sing with Fiona.

Donkey watched as both his kids and the ogre babies were asleep. "Don't wake them up. We finally got them to sleep." Fiona told him. He nodded as he went to sleep on the couch. Shrek laughed as he kissed Fiona. "Come on honey. We'd better get the presents under the tree and into their stockings." he whispered as he brought out a huhe sack full of gifts. He then put them inder the tree. Fiona put smaller toys and candy into the triplets and Dronketys stockings. It was three am when they were done. Shrek then went to bed as well as Fiona. They then heard the door open. Artie walked into the house. Donkey wondered why he was so late. "Artie you missed the party. It was jamming!" he said quietly. "I know. I was visiting Worchester and Lancelot threw me in a locker. It took me a while to get out." he told him. He was tired. Donkey watched as Artie walked into his ogre friend's bedroom. He climbed into the bed in the middle of the bed beside the sleeping bodies of Shrek and Fiona. He was wearing a shirt and boxers.

He hoped he wouldn't be in trouble in the morning when his friends woke up...


	2. Goodwill to Men and Ogres

Wonderful Christmas Time 

Ch 2

Fiona couldn't sleep. She was too excited but worried about the next day. She then felt somebody and thought it was Shrek. She didn't know it was Artie. Shrek was doing the same. Fiona then walked out of bed to check up on the kids and tidy up the house a little. When she came back, she saw Artie asleep hugging her husband. He was at peace. She didn't want to kick him out of bed.

"_He must be really tired. I feel sorry that he missed the party. Besides this is cute. It's friendship, not something sick that I'm thinking about."_ She thought as she climbed back into bed. She then slipped into sweet dreaming. Dawn broke but Fiona woke up as she heard her babies and the Dronkeys wake up and was playing quietly. She wanted to wake up her husband but she didn't want to spoil the moment he and Artie had shared. "Come on goney. Thw kids are up. We'd better hurry before they break something while Donkey's still asleep." she said shaking him awake. "Alright I'm getting up!" he told her as he opened his eyes. He was a little shocked to see Artie asleep and hugging him. "Is there a reason Artie's doing this?" he asked quietly. "I don't know. When I came back into bed, he was doing that. It's sort of cute. Ww'd better wake him up." she answered him softly.

He then shook Artie awake. "Hey man is it Christmas yet?" he asked Shrek. "Yeah it is. I wanted to know why you were so late and missed the party." he asked as they went into the living room. "I went to visit Worchester when Lancelot stuffed me in a locker. I had to spend most of the night trying to get out. I'm really sorry I missed the party." he explained to him. They then saw Puss come in through the door. "Felis Navidad everybody!" he called as he put down a sack of gifts. Artie then heard somebody lyimg beside a tree in the snow. He was shocked to see it was Charming. "This is so not right. I've got to tell Shrek. I know he's our enemy but he needs help." he thought as he examined the beaten up former prince. He saw a bottle of rum in his other hand.

He then saw little versions of Donkey and Puss as an angel and devil on his shoulders. "Senor leave him to freeze in the snow. It's his fault he's out here in the first place." Puaa told him in hia devil form. Artie disagreed with him. "It is the Christmas season so it means peace and goodwill to men." Donkey said to him. "Yeah you're right. It's the right thing to do. I'm sure Shrek will understand." Artie said as he dragged Charming's body into the house. "What're you doing bringing him in here? Are you insane?" Fiona asked her cousin. "I can explain. I found him by a tree covered in snow. He doesn't look so great, like he's he nearly dead. I found him in a comatose state. I know he's our enemy but this is the season of love and goodwill. Besides you can kick him out after the New Year." he told them. Shrek didn't like this but had to agree with what Artie said. He watched as Fiona felt for Charming's heart beat but it was very faint. "He's u in a coma. Mayve we should try to wake him up a little." she told them. "I might have an idea. Does anyone know CPR?" Donkey asked them. "What're you assuming we do? Mouth to mouth oN him? Are you kidding?" Artie asked him. . "Not me." Shrek said worriedly along with Puss and Donkey. Fiona sighed as she puckered up. "I can't believe I'm doing this. This is so sick and wrong!" she said as she breathed into his mouth and then listened to his heart beat. It seemed stable to her now. "Guys I'm gonna wash my tongue out. That was so gross." she told them as she went to the bathroom.

Shrek watched as the babies were going towards the presents under the Christmas tree. "Sorry guys once Mommy gets back, we'll open presents, okay?" he said to them. They then saw Puss and ran towards him. "Oh no! Not again!" he yelled as the triplets chased him around the room. Shrek laughed at that. But in the middle of their tag game, Meatballs was looking weird. "What's wrong?" Artie asked. Shrek watched as Meatballs took off his potty training pants and shot things from his butt at Daddy. "Aw son. That was a really gross Christmas present." Shrek told him trying to stay calm. They saw Fiona come into the room. "Honey what's the smell?" she asked wrinkling her nose. "Your son had an accident." he replied. Fiona picked up Meatballs. Lillian smiled at that. Fiona then saw Felicia and Spam fighting over Puss. "Who wants to open presents?" she asked. They stopped what they were doing and ran over to the tree. Meatballs wriggled around in his Mommy's arms. "Okay honey we're not forgetting you." she told him as she put him down. Artie watched as his friends and family were opening gifts. It made him remember being back at Worchester and being left out of every thing as well as nobody buyomh gifts for him. He then closed the door quietly and stood outside in the freezing cold and snow.

"What's up with Artie? He must not have seen the huge stack of gifts for him waiting to be opened." Puss told him. "I'm not sure. I'd better talk to him." Shrek answered him as he dressed warm and went out to see Artie. Fiona watched as he closed the door softly. He saw sadness in Artie's eyes, something he hadn't seen in a long while. "Hey are you okay? You seemed sad when you watched us open our gifts." he said to the teenager. "I'm sorry. It's just... seeing that stuff reminded me of Worchester and always being left out of Christmas and never getting a single card or gift from anybody, not even Gwen. Go inside and be with your family. I don't wanna spoil Christmas for you." he explained sadly looking at the frozen ground. "I'm afraid I can't do that Artie until you come in too. You may have had a really bad lot of Christmases but start over with us, your family." Shrek replied. Artie hesitated for a moment but decided. "Okay I'll try." he said as his friend opened the door. Artie then saw his cousin and his aunt hug him. Artie then began to open his gifts while Fiona was trying to make Christmas dinner. "Let me help you. I sort of had experience cooking back at Worchester." Artie told her as she was stuffing the turkey. "Okay you can help. Put it in the oven, okay?" she answered him. He then put it in the oven and turned a few knobs. Shrek was setting the table when he heard an explosion come from the kitchen... . . .


	3. Second Chance

Wonderful Christmas Time 

Ch 3

Shrek came into the kitchen. Turkey was splattered over the walls and all over his Worchester jersey. "I'm really sorry guys. I never meant for it to explode." He told him. He saw a burn on Artie's face. "That looks nasty." Fiona told him as she brought a cold cloth to his face. "It's okay Artie. Ir was just an accident." She said to him. "Yeah but now I've ruined Christmas dinner for my family." Artie replied to her sadly.

"It's okay Artie. Let's just say we have a spare in case this happened." Shrek told him calmly. "Cool. At least Christmas dinner isn't ruined." Artie told him. He then watched as the kids were chasing Puss using skateboards. "_I can't believe I have a family like this. Normally I'm depressed at this time of year but not this year. I feel good."_ He thought as he watched Donkey try to calm the kids down. He then saw Charming open his eyes. "Why're you helping me? I did bad things to you and your friends. You should've just left me out there to freeze to death." he asked Artie as he pulled the blanket around him. "Because it's the right thing to do and everybody deserves a second chance. I think you're just lonely and still grieving over your Mom. My friends didn't mean to kill her. See it from their point of view. Besides you were probably glad she's gone. You seemed scared around her." he answered. Cbarmong amiled a little at that. "Yeah you're right. She creeped me out when she threatened King Harold to give Fiona that dreadful Love potion but I didn't wanna speak up in case she hurt me." he yold him.

Artie wondered why he'd been lying in the snow beaten up and with alcohol in his hand. "Why were you like that when I found you?" he asked him. "I was upset because I had nobody to spend Christmas with so I drunk a lot of wine. But walking home I got beat up by hunters who left me outside here to die." he answered quietly. Artie understood. "Maybe we need to hook you up with a girl. That way you wouldn't be alone all the time. What do you say?" he said. Charming nodded in approval. Fiona was watching this. She was getting worried in case Charming tried to hurt Artie but Shrek had calmed her down about it."You're right honey. He's just helping Charming find his feet. I don't think he wants to hurt him." he told her gently.

She agreed, "Okay honey but if he hurts him, I get to kay my hands on that slimy brat." she told him. He understood but watched as Artie and Charming walked out the door. "Where're you going?" he asked worried. "We're going out to find True Love. Is it okay?" Artie replied to him. "Fine but don't get in any trouble, okay?" Shrek answered him. "Cool." he said as he and Charming went into town. Charming was worried as they approached the local tavern. "Don't worry man. Here in Duloc, nobody knows who you are so relax." he told him. "Okay but I hope you're right. I don't want to get beaten up again." he told him as they went in. Many guys were drinking beer and playing pool. Artie then saw a hot young waitress come by. "An eggnog Tequila for me and a Fuzzy Navel for my friend." he told her. "Sure guys. Your friend looks cute." she replied to him. Artie watched as Charming was eyeing the girl. "Tou like her, don't you?" Artie asked him. "You're right. But she's probably not into theatre or leotards like I am." he told him. Artie then got an idea as he walked over to where that hot waitress Charming was ogling. "Hey there. My friend likes you but can I ask you something? Do you like musical theatre and wear leotards?" he told her. "Yeah I do but I have to hide it from my friends in case they make fun of me. My name's Rose." she replied. He then watched as she led Charming away from the table. Artie watched as they drank a few Eggnog Tequilas.

"I'm glad I got him hooked up with a girl without his mother's help." he thought as he saw Charming stumble into his arms later. "Come on man. We'd better get back to the swamp before Fiona has a five alarm fire." he said as they walked home. Fiona wondered what had happened but decided not to ask. Artie then watched as Charming fell onto the couch asleep. He smiled as he got undressed and fell asleep on the floor in a sleeping bag. He hoped that Charming and Rose would be together forever...


	4. New Year Fears

Wonderful Christmas Time 

Ch 4

A/N- This chapter is for Shrek freak 101. Your review was awesome so I wrote some more for you. There's a lot of Artie/Shrek in this chapter and more hugs which you love so I hope you enjoy it as well as those who read this fic as well.

It was New Year's Eve at the swamp. Fiona was in the midst of getting ready to go to a New Year's Eve party in her parent's castle in Far, Far Away. Artie was only waking up on the couch when he heard Shrek sigh sadly as he walked out the door. The triplets and Dronkeys were playing outside in the snow. "_I wonder what's eating him? He seemed sad about something. Maybe he got some bad news and doesn't want to talk about it. Maybe I should talk to him. We are friends after all." _He thought as he got dressed. But on the table was a letter for him.

It looked like it'd been sent from his Aunt Lillian and opened it. Nothing could prepare him for what was in that letter.

Dear Artie 

_I know you're learning to be a great ruler but part of it involves dealing with your fears so for the next two weeks you'll be going back to Worchester Academy to take care of that. But your father's been found but he's in hospital. I know this was the man who dumped you at Worchester when you were thirteen but everybody deserves a second chance. I know you'll come through this._

_Lillian. _

It read. Artie was in total shock and anger. How could Lillian do this to him? He didn't want to go back to the very hell hole called Worchester Academy where nobody cared for him or wanted to be his friend. He didn't want to meet his father either. He wished he was dead. He then saw Shrek sitting under a tree outside and went to talk to him. He dressed warm and went outside. Shrek was clutching something. It was a framed photo of him, Fiona and their triplets. The snow was falling all over him and freezing him but he didn't care. "Are you okay man? You look really down." he heard somebody say. He lifted up his head and saw Artie sitting beside him. "What're you doing out here like this? You know you're gonna catch a cold or something." the teen told him. Shrek chuckled at that sadly. "It's the New Year right? Well I've been dreaming, more like remembering past Christmases when I... was all alone and my family ignored me. I was different than them. The only one who cared about me was my Mom but... she was taken away from me by the very man I grew to hate, the one who despised me since my birth. He took her into the forest and gave her to hunters. I heard him tell his friends that one Christmas when he was eally drunk. That's when I was abandoned in the forest by him. Those memories always are in my head and they always get worse but my new family especially you seem to make it better. My fear is that the same thing's gonna happen to my kids and I don't want it to be this way." he explained. Artie heard his friend's voice crack as he was beginning to cry but Artie then embraved him. He felt warm. "It'll be okay man. Cry if you want to. Let it all out." Artie said as his friend's tears hit his Worxhester jersey. Fiona had been watching this and was worried.

"I'm sorry Artie. It's just I've believed over the years that ogres aren't allowed to cry or show emotions. You seem worried yourself. You wanna talk about it like old times or what?" Shrek said smiling. Artie then sighed. His friend had just unloaded his emotional hurt on him so he figured he might as well tell him what was bugging him. "I got a letter from Lillian. She wants me to go back to Worchester for two whole weeks but I'm worried. Once I get back there, Lancelot and the jousting team will be picking on me again and probably calling me King of the losers. Plue she said... that my father's alive but in hospital." Artie explained with tears welling up in his eyes. Shrek then hugged him again. The teen felt safe in his embrace. "I see. She wants ya to give the man who dumped you at Worchester in the first place a second chance? I don't think you should. All this stress is on you and it's not helping you. You know what Artie? You don't have to see him if you don't wanna and you don't have to let Lancelot and those losers pick on ya when you go to Worchester after the holidays. You have a powerful inner voice. It's just been hidden there after many years of people picking on you. I know your heart will help you do what's right." Shrek explained to him.

"Yeah I've got that. Thanks Dad." Artie replied. Shrek's eyes went wide at that. He knew it had been a slip of the teen's tongue but maybe he could be a foster Dad to Artie seeing his real one wasn't so great but he'd have to talk to both Lillian and Fiona about that one. Artie saw a smile on the ogre's face as his eyes opened slowly still in their embrace. "You'll see. Thanks Son. I can be your father even though we're not related by birth." he whispered to the teen. "Really? Cool! I... would love that. You're... like the father I've never had but needed. But what about Fiona? Won't she freak when you tell her this?" Artie replied. "Don't worry. I'll talk to her." Shrek answered as they went inside...

Artie then saw them talking later as his friend was getting ready to go to the party. He was going too but dressed as he was. He saw Shrek smile as he walked out of the bedroom. "We did it but we're gonna have to pretend when we're in Far, Far Away that we're not father and son, okay? Not in front of Lillian until we talk to her." he told him. Artie then hugged him as they went out the door and in the carriage, he was thinking of his new family... .


	5. Facing His Fear

Wonderful Christmas Time 

Ch 5

Artie was standing on the balcony outside the ball room window. He wondered what his ogre friend and new father would tell Lillian. He'd heard Shrek talking to Fiona anout it in the ball room. She was a little upset but accepted what her husband was doing for Artie.

Fiona joined him. She saw he was worried. "What's wrong Artie? Is it because of my Mom?" she said as they watched Lillian talking with Shrek. "Yes I am. When she hears you guys are going to be my new family, she'll freak." He answered quietly. They heard her yelling and was worried.

"_I guess she didn't take the news well. I figured that would happen. It's just Fiona's husband is like the father I dreamed I would have, somebody who understands me, loves me like a father should even if we don't look the same, I feel we're father and son in our hearts."_ He thought as he went into the ball room and went down stairs and headed for the carriage. Shrek followed him. He'd heard from Fiona that Artie had came down here. He figured that he'd heard Lillian yell and decided to go back to Duloc. "Artie I know you're feeling upset. This thing wasn't your fault." he said gently. "Yes it is. Now we'll never be family because of me. We should've just kept this a secrey from Lillian but I thought if we told her, she'd understand but she doesn't." Artie replied looking away from him. Tears were running down his face and he didn't want his friend to see him cry. Shrek could hear the kid's voice crack and put his arms around him. "Artie I know you're feeling hurt but there's still a way we can be family. Lillian's still firm on making ya go to Worchester but as for that other thing, you don't have to do it." he told the boy softly as they fell asleep in the carriage.

Fiona smiled as she climbed into the carriafe to go back to the swamp. She knew Artie and her husband had an awesome bond and Artie felt like her husband was like a father to him. She then wrapped her arms around them as she closed her eyes. The next morning Artie awoke to find himself in his ogre friend's alligator easy chair. He then remembered last night and smiled at the smell of eggs frying. In another day's time, he would be going back to Worchester and that scared him. He wondered what Shrek had meant by saying they could still be family even though Lillian wouldn't let them be together? He then found a gift bag beside the chair with his name on it. He pulled out a box and opened the lid. Inside there was a black flip top cell phone and a framed photo of them together on Christmas Day. He then went into the kitchen. Shrek was sitting at the table while Fiona was grilling the eggs and bacon while drinking Tropicana orange juice. Artie smiled at that. "Thanks man for the phone.. I see somebody's on a diet." Artie said to him. "No problem. The phone thing was Lillian's idea. Our number is on it so if you wanna talk to me, you can. Yes I'm on a diet. Fiona my sugar love thinks I've been eating too much over Christmas and now it's healthy foods all the way." Shrek replied.

Artie laughed at that as Fiona came into the room carrying plates of grilled eggs and bacon. "What's so funny guys?" she asked them as she sat down at the table. "Nothing. We were talking about your husband 's diet." Artie replied to her. An evil smile crossed her face at his words. But later that day Artie was packing for leaving the next morning. He was leaving at dawn on the first ship out of here. Shrek knew the teen was worried but he knew he could do it as he played with the triplets. Artie had changed so much since the day he'd taken him from Worchester from a loser with low self esteem to a powerful ruler in training with his help. That night Fiona had gone off with her princess friends in Far, Far Away and the triplets were at the Dragon's Keep with Donkey and his family. Artie and Shrek were outside kying by a fire they'd lit using body functions on Shrek's part and were lying beside it talking but also Shrek was doing his usual star gazing. "What're you doing pointing your fingers up at the night sky? I'm curious." Artie asked. Shrek smiled at his question. "O'm making up stories in my head with the constellations and the stars in the night sky. It sort of makes me feel better when I'm sad or when I'm just bored and Fiona's with her friends.

Once there was a boy who was trapped in his high school and was tormented by his peers until one day a brave ogre knight showed up and told him he was gonna be King of Far, Far Away. The boy went back there with him but a jealous blond haired Prince Charming was angry at the ogre warriot because Fiona's father in law had made him tempoary King but he'd yold the warrior that Arthur was the true heir. But when the warrior's life was in danger from Charming, the young King's courage stopped Charming and became true King..." he explained to the teen. Artie smiled as he yawbws abs dwkk asleep. Shrek lay beside him hugging him. "Goodnight Artie." he whispered. "You too. I lobe you man." Artie whispered back. The night passed quickly as the two friends slept in each other's arms. But later the next morning Shrek woke up to find Artie wasn't there and remembered he'd left for Worchester. "Good luck Artie. I know you can make it." he whispered as he put out the fire and went inside the house.

Artie got worried as he set foot on Worchester Academy'soil again but knew he could do it but he saw Merlin waiting for him. "Mr Merlin what're you doing here?" Artie asked him. "Let's just say I got obrt my nervous break down. Follow me." he told him as he followed the therapy obessed wizard into an empty class room...


	6. I'm Missing You Artie

Wonderful Christmas Time 

Ch 6

Artie then watched as Merlin opened a book. He pointed to a picture of a sword stuck in a stone. "Wow! What is it?" he asked the elder man. "It's name is Excalibur a magical sword that was stuck in a stone.

Only a king can pull it out." Merlin answered him. He smiled as Artie realised what he meant. "You mean that sword's waiting for me to pull it out?" he asked the wizard. "Yes but only when you are strong enough within to do it." He replied as he sent Artie to get some food. Artie went to the canteen to get some dinner. As he ate, his thought were occupied ny the sword in the stone and of Shrek. He was going to call him later when he was in his dorm room. But then he saw somebody approach him. It was Lance. "Wow the king of losers is back. Did your people give away your throne?" he cackled as he punched him in the arm. "Stop it okay Lance, I'm not in the mood." Artie told him but as he tried to eat more food, he heard Lancelot make wise cracks anpiy jos friends and foster father. "That's it!" Artie yelled as he smacked the dumb minded knight jock in the head. Gwen smiled as Artie did pile drivers, head locks and other wrestling moves on Lance when he ran off crying. Artie chuckled at that.

"_I guess you're not as tough as you made me believe after years of picking on me. That felt good!"_ he thought as the jousting team ran off with their beaten up leader. He had no other classes but Merlin's which was weird but he didn't mind. He wondered where the sword Merlin had been talking about was but found it beside the huge fountain near the school entrance. He was about to pull it out when he saw Merlin appear.

He looked worried about something. "What's wrong man?2 he asked him. "I heard from Principal Pynchley that you beat up Lancelot. Care to explain?" he replied. "He asked for it. I was eating dinner when that jerk came over and started beomh a jerk by calling me king of the losers and I walked away but then he made a very bad sterotypical crack about Shrek being an ogre and that's when I lost it. I'm sorry Merlin." Artie explained to him. Merlin smiled at him. "I understand. Lancelot deserved what he got." he replied, Artie laughed as he walked off to his dorm room. He got changed into silky pyjamas and climbed into bed. The photo of him and his friends at Christmas stood on the brdside table. He looked at it as he grabbed the cell phone and dialled the swamp. Shrek answered it. "Hello who's this?" Artie heard him say. "Hey man it's me Artie. I've been doing so much since I arrived on Worchester." the teen said to him.

"Really? Tell me more." Shrek told him. He heard Artie laugh on the other end. "Okay I found out that the only class is with Merlin. He told me about this sword Excalibur that's stuck in a stone. Also I kicked Lancelot's butt using those wrestling moves you showed me. I've got to get some sleep, okay so I'll phone ya tomorrow, okay?" Artie told him. "Okay man I'll call ya tomorrow. I love you. I can't wait for you to come back in two week's time." Shrek told him as he hung up. He missed hearing the teen's voice around the place but knew it wouldn't be long till Artie came back. He climbed into bed beside Fiona and his eyes grew heavy. "I hope you're gonna have a family when he gets back." he thought as he fell asleep remembering Artie but Artie's eighteen birthday he was alsp remembering with a smile. He hoped there would be more great memories to make when Artie came back... .


	7. Unusual Birthday Party

Wonderful Christmas Time 

Ch 7

Shrek , Fiona and the others were in Artie's dorm room setting up for Artie's birthday party. Artie however was at the school entrance near the stone with Excalibur stuck in it. Two weeks had passed and now he hoped he was strong enough to pull it out.

"_Today's the day when I wield this sword and become a true ruler. I know I can do it." _He thought as he closed his eyes and wrapped his hands ready to pull it out. He heard Merlin gasp and opened his eyes. In his hands was Excalibur. "Yes I did it!" Artie yelled triumphantly as he sheathed it with Merlin's help.

Fiona then climbed into the huge birthday cake. This was something her husband thought would spice up Artie's birthday. He was nineteen today. Puss was watching as one of the geeks in Artie's class was warming up the DJ decks for him. Shrek could hear Artie coming. "Everybody hide now! Artie's coming!" he told them as everybody got into their hiding places and he turned off the lights… Artie then opened the door and walked in. "Hello? Is anybody in here?" he said. He then saw the lights go back on. "Surprise! Happy birthday!" he heard everybody yell as they jumped out of their hiding places. Shrek smiled at the surprise on Artie's face. "Where's Fiona?" Artie asked him. "Oh don't worry. She'll turn up." he replied chuckling as they danced for a while to some rave music. But then Shrek wheeled in a massive birthday cake. Puss laughed as Lady Marmalade came blasting through the speakers. Artie was about to blow out the candles when Fiona jumped out. "Holy cow!" he heard somebody exclain and fainted. He turned around to see Lancelot lying on the floor. Fiona was wearing a Moulin Rouge style outfit with sequins , feathers on her head and feathers in her butt, "Did you kill him?" Artie asked her. "No I don't think so. I think he's knocked out." she replied to him. He watched as Shrek put him somewhere where he couldn't get hurt.

But Charming was also there in a hooded cloak. He saw Lancelot and smiled as he waited for him to wake up. Gwen saw Artie with Fiona and sighed. "I guess he foumd somebody cuter than me to be his girl friend." she said to Tiffany. "Gwen I don't think they're going out. Fiona's his cousin so you've got a chance with him." she said to her. Gwen gulped down her fear and walked over to where Artie was. "Umm, hey Artie. I never told you this before but I like you. I just had to hide it from Lance and the other popular kids." she told him. He kissed her on the lips. She smiled as they parted. Shrek smiled as he watched them together. Fiona was turning him on dressed the way she was as they danced. Lancelot growled as he saw Artie and Gwen dance together. "It hurts, doesn't it?" Charming told him. He saw Lancelot smile as he got to his feet.

"Let's do it. I have a score to settle with Artie after yesterday when he humilated me in front of the entire student body." he replied. Fiona felt worried as she saw Charming and Lancelot together. Shrek then saw Lancelot lunge at Artie but he became a shield for the young prince. "You're not hurting him , you losers!" he yelled at him. Charming then escaped with Lancelot. Fiona was about to go after them but Artie stopped her. "It's okay Fi. We'll get them next time. Besides I can send my knights after them. Let's just enjoy the party." he said to her.

Shrek was watching Artie. He was wondering what would happen when Artie became King. Would he be the same or would he be a jerk? Artie then watched as he walked out konto the balcony and followed him. "Are you okay?" he asked his ogre friend. "Yeah I'm fine. It's just I'm afraid that our friendship will be slayed when you become King. I know we're father and son but I'm worried that you'll turn into a jerk." Shrek told him. Artie understood. "I'm not changing once I become King. We're still gonna be friends and family." Artie replied to him.

He felt relieved to hear that. Fiona had over heard what Shrek and Artie had been saying. She knew what Artie and Shrek had was special. She hoped that Artie wouldn't forget those he loved once he became ruler and top of the social food chain...


	8. Fatherly Love

Wonderful Christmas Time 

Ch 8

A year had passed by and it was Christmas again. Fiona was getting things ready for another Christmas Eve party. Shrek was decorating the Christmas stump when he saw a letter on the table.

It had come yesterday but Fiona had forgotten to open it. It was addressed to him. He opened it.

Dear son in law 

_I know you and Fiona regetting ready to celebrate the festive season but I have some bad news. Artie is really ill and can't join you. He got that way a few days ago. He didn't want to tell me but I found out when he was lying on the floor out cold and wouldn't wake up._

_I'm sorry if this news puts you in a bad mood over the holidays._

_Lillian._

It read. Tears welled in the ogre's brown eyes as he read this. Fiona noticed he'd gone deadly quiet. "What's wrong?" she asked him gently. "It's nothing Fiona. I'm… fine, okay so just drop it." He answered. "Okay I won't say anymore about it but if it's something bothering you, you know you can tell me." She replied. He nodded to her.

"_I know I should've told her what's going on with Artie but I don't want her worried too. I'm going to ditch the party and go see Artie. I hope Fiona's not too upset."_ He thought as he wrapped up warm and went out the door. He was getting into the carriage when he saw Puss. "Where're you going senor?" he asked him. Shrek was worried about this but knew he could trust Puss with the truth. "I'm… going to Far, Far Away to see Artie. He's very ill. Please don't tell Fiona about this, okay?" he said to the feline assassin. "Don't worry boss. Your secret's safe with me. If Fiona asks where you are, I'll make something up." He replied as he watched the carriage set off.

"_I hope Artie's okay. I would hate to see what happens if he gets worse and that would hurt you senor, I know it would break your heart to see him leave us or never wake up."_ He thought as he went inside. Fiona wondered where her husband was. "He'll be back. He had to do some last minute Christmas shopping. He'll be back later." Puss said to her. Meanwhile Shrek was in Far, Far Away. Lillian saw the hurt and sadness in his eyes as she watched him go upstairs and into Artie's room. He saw the teen in bed , his eyes closed. Lillian had told him the illness had made Artie slip into a coma. That frightened Shrek as he knelt by his bedside. "Hey son it's me Shrek. Lillian told me you're ill and in a coma. I've heard that you're supposed to talk to people in a coma because it sort of helps them. At the swamp it's the annual Christmas party and everybody's having fun but when I read Lillian's letter, I felt the need to ditch so I could be with ya.

I wanna tell ya something else. You remember that day when we were in Charming's dressing room and he was gonna hurt you? Artie... I didn't mean those awful words I told ya. I know you thought I was playing you but I wasn't. I was under pressure and Charming was gonna slice ya up like a turkey so I thought fast and those words came to mind but I never meant them. You've been the true heir since Harold dide and I 'm no good at royalty stuff. But regardless of that, I care about ya more than my family, the same way I care about Fiona is the same about how I care about you. To me, you're like the son I've never gad and to you, I'm the father you've never had. You're always gonna be a part of my life and my son even though we're not related." he told the teen softly.

Artie was smothered within by the darkness but he could feel his foster father's love for him through it and surround his body with warmth. He wanted to fight it but was too tired so it surrounded him once more. Lillian knew the deep connection Artie and Shrek had but if Artie didn't wake up... She didn't wanna think about that. She knew how much that would hurt her and her son in law if that happened but for now, she had to remain positive for their sakes as well as her's. Fiona was worried. It was midnight. Where could her True Love be at this time of night? Donkey had a feeling Puss knew but decided not to ask. She had no clue what was happening with Artie. Puss hoped the boss would return soon. Fiona was sensing something wasn't right but he had to hope she wouldn't find out. Shrek then looked at Artie. He still hadn't woken from his coma. The teen's fiery eyes had remained shut and his life filled face was still. Tears fell from his face and hit Artie. "Please don't leave me Artie. You're the only one who... understood me better than Fiona and the others." he said as he vented his sadness through tears.

Shrek then saw that there was space beside Artie in the bed. He was tired from being up all night and climbed in. He knew he was risking getting ill like Artie but it was worth it. He wrapped his arms around the teen. "I love you more than you'll ever know son." he whispered to Artie as he kissed him on the fore head. In his mental prison Artie heard that and it gave him more drive to wake up. "Don't worry Dad. I'm waking up now!" he yelled as the darkness gave way to colours and he could hear Shrek moaning in his sleep. "Don't worry. I'm not going anywhere." he whispered to him as he kissed him on the fore head and fell asleep in his safe embrace.

Lillian smiled seeing her nephew was okay. He was still ill but not in a coma. It'd been Shrek's unwavering fatherly love that had woken Artie up from his coma. She hoped that he'd become a great ruler...


	9. Family

Wonderful Christmas Time 

Ch 9

Artie watched as his ogre friend walked into the dining room. He was wearing a dressing gown and boxers. "Good morning starshine. How did you sleep?" he said to him. "I slept good. When did you wake up from the coma?" Shrek asked him. "I came around after you kissed me on the head. It was cute. Just don't tell anybody about it especially not Gwen. She wouldn't understand." He told him.

He watched as his friend drank coffee. He knew that he'd be going back to the swamp and Artie would be going with him. Lillian saw them set off in the onion carriage. Fiona was woken by the laughter of her babies and went into the living room. Meatballs and Spam were trying to climb up the Christmas tree and Felicia was crawling towards the fire place. "Guys no! That's very dangerous. I know you can't wait to open presents but just wait until Daddy comes back." She said as she breast fed Meatballs and Felicia. Spam wanted some mommy milk too but his siblings were hogging it.

He then saw Shrek walk in with Artie and crawled over to him. "Hey buddy. Merry Christmas." He said as he tickled him. Spam laughed loudly. He saw Meatballs and Felicia drinking milk and understood. "Hold Spam for a second." Shrek said as he handed him to Artie. Puss laughed as his friend managed to get Felicia from Fiona's chest. Meatballs didn't want to let go. Artie laughed at this. He felt sad when he saw this. His parents never did this to him when he was a babe.

Shrek watched as the triplets started opening presents. Artie was opening presents too. He then saw tears in Artie's eyes as a framed photo of his sister lay beside him. Her name was Morgan and she'd been kidnapped by bad ogres when they were five but he'd heard that from his father but he knew he'd made that up. "I wonder what happened to her." He muttered under his breath but Fiona had heard him and looked at Morgan's photo. She was slender bodied, black hair and pale skin. "Cute kid. Who is she?" she said to him. "She's my… sister Morgan. She disappeared a long time ago and nobody has seen her since that day. I'd rather not talk about it." Artie replied sadly.

A teenage girl was watching this from outside the window. She was Morgan but now she was eighteen. She still looked the same but a little Gothy than before. "_I miss you too Artie. Dad lied to you. I was never kidnapped. I was sent away because of my talents. I'll come in but only if you want to see me again."_ She thought mentally. Artie had heard that. Fiona saw him open the door. "What's going on?" she asked him. "It's just I need to go outside for a little while." He told her as he went outside. Morgan was sitting outside under the tree he and Shrek sat under. She smiled as she saw him.

"Hello brother. It's been a while since we last met." She told him.. He was shocked to hear this. "I thought bad guys took you years ago. Where were you?" he said quietly to her. "I was in anither realm. I was born with natural magic powers but Mom and Dad never told you because they knew you'd freak out. I was trained by powerful nymphs to control them. I wanted to go see you once I heard you become King but I was afraid." she told him. "I'm not mad at you. You had no choice like me. Come be part of my family." he said gently motioning for her to go inside with him.

"What if they don't like me?" she said to him. "Don't worry. Shrek and the others will love you for who you are. Besides they were admiring your photo of you when you were five." Artie told her. She smiled as he led her into the swamp. Fiona wondered who the female stranger with Artie was. "It's okay. This is my sister Morgan. She was in another realm learning how to control her magic. I told her she could join our family." Artie explained. Fiona then hugged the Goyj looking girl and she giggled. "I've never had a family that loves me. Let me guess. You helped my brother. I missed him. Our parents weren't very loving. That's why Artie had low self esteem and I had anger issues." she told them as she joined them for Christmas dinner. Morgan then saw hunters appear out of the forest. Her eyes glowed with magic and a protective dome appeared around the swamp. She saw them run off being chased off by giant bugs. Shrek laughed at that. "That was cool!" Artie told her but she fell into his arms.

"What's wrong with the magical senorita?" Puss asked him. "I think she's tired out using her powers to help stop hunters." he answered softly as he lay her body on the couch and put a blanket over her but she didn't want him to leave her side. "It's okay Morgan. We won't be sp;ot up again. We're free." he whispered stroking her black hair as she let go of him. Shrek was outside sitting under the tree so he decided to join him. "Hey Artie. How's Morgan?" Shrek said to him. "She's fine, just tired from using her powers.. Can I ask you something? Will you be a father to Morgan too?" Artie replied. Shrek nodded. "Of course. You're like family and so will she. I know what it's like to be outed and never having a loving family. Having a broken one sucked." he answered the teen. He then felt him hug him and smiled. Being part of a family was good as well as hugs. When Fiona came into the living room, Artie and Shrek were hugging Morgan making her feel safe and loved...


	10. Good Enough

Wonderful Christmas Time 

Ch 10

Artie was feeling good. He'd refound his long last sister Morgan. She was starting at Worchester after the New Year and she was worried. From what she'd heard from Artie, the other kids wouldn't understand her.

She then cast a spell to help her if she was alone at Worchester. "I hope it won't be hell for you the way it was for me." Artie told her. She smiled at him. "Thanks man." Morgan replied as she used a spell to banish a zit he had on his face. "_I hope I can fit in at Worchester with the other kids or I might have to cast a few spells on them."_ She thought as she packed… She was leaving for Worchester the next day and it made Artie a little sad. Shrek understood how the kid was feeling. Artie and Morgan had just found each other again and now she was leaving for the same high school he'd gone to for the last seventeen years. She then saw Artie sitting outside under the tree. "I'd better go talk to him. Hearing things from me would make him feel better." Morgan thought as she walked outside.

Artie was feeling miserable. How could Lillian do this to Morgan? He didn't want her to leave him again because he wasn't sure if she's come back. Ge hoped Lance and the other jerks wouldn't pick on her but then he remembered something. She had powers and that could help her. "Artie are you okay?" a soft, willowy voice said and he turned around to see Morgan sitting beside him. "Why're you out here? Aren't you supposed to be packing?" he asked her. "I'm done. Besides I know you're worried about me leaving." she answered softly. "How... did you know that without me telling you?" Artie asked shocked. Morgan smiled at him. "I read your mind. I'm sorry I'm leaving you but I won't be gone forever. Besides you have your family by your side until I get back. I'll only be gone one year." she told him looking into his eyes. She then put her hands around her pale neck. He saw something in her hand. It was a charm necklace. The charm on it was a full moon. "This is a symbol of my love. Whenever you wear it, I'll lways be with you." Morgan said as Artie put it on.

"Thanks sis. I feel better already. It's just I kept remembering when Dad was meab and sent me away and he lied about you. I have always felt alone until the day I found a family of my own who cares for me and my sister who loves me even though we've been estranged for many years." he said hugging her. But as night fell, mist covered the swamp and a boat appeared. "I'm sorry Artie but this is my ride. I love you." she said as she and her luggage disappeared. Artie watched as the ship vanished too. He then walked back into the house. Fiona found him in her and Shrek's bed that night after they'd fallen asleep. He'd been hugging Shrek closer to him than last time. "Don't leave me, okay? I don't want anybody I care about to leave me again." the teen was saying in his sleep.

He was having a weird dream. It was about Morgan. She was on the ship but she was older and she wanted to hurt him. He watched helplessly in the dream as everything he cared about was destroyed by his sister. "I'm sorry you left me! I'm sorry." Shrek heard him whisper in his sleep. He was worried for Artie. He'd been woken up by that. He felt the teen's hot tears hit his chest and it hurt him. He then wrapped his arms around him. "I love ya man. More than you'd ever know. If I wasn't married, we'd be together everyday of our lives." he whispered as he kissed him. Fiona was a little worried. She'd never seen her husband like this before. But she remembered how she felt about Snow and understood. "I guess we all have our little secrets which nobody can know." she said as she got out of bed and left them alone.

Both males seemed in peace in each other's arms. Artie blushed in his sleep. He hoped this wouldn't be found out by anybody especially Fiona. He then rolled over and kissed the ogre again. "I love you more than words can say." he whispered...


	11. Teenage Kicks

Wonderful Christmas Time 

A/N- Some people are a little confused about the last chapyrt's ending with Shrek and Artie in bed with Fiona. They're not gay. It's just a little harmless fluff like in my friend Inyashanaruto365's fic where she has Snow and Fiona liking each other but not in a gross way. That's what I'm doing too. So I hope that clears up things. They're not a couple anymore now id that makes everybody happy.

Ch 11

Morgan was feeling alone in her dorm room at Worchester. She hated the other kids especially Gwen and Lance. She could see why Artie hated the place. But somebody was enchanted by her. It was an ogre teen. His name was Snowgre. He was Shrek's teenage cousin.

He was seventeen , had fur growing in weird places over his body, slender bodied , had green eyes and blue skin. He was into rock music and the Goth scene. "_I wonder if she likes me? I want to tell her how I feel but she'd probably not like me." _He thought as he went into the library. He had powers too like Morgan.

He saw her walk down the corridor but Lance was blocking her way. "Where do you think you're going witch? To cast another hex?" he jeered. Snowgre was angry. He hated jerks like Lance. "Breakoutis!" he yelled as magic hit Lance. Suddenly hot cheerleaders screamed at him. "Why do you run away my ladies?" he asked worried. Morgan then laughed as he looked in the mirror and screamed. He fainted in shock. Zits had broken out all over his face. "Sweet! Who did that?" she asked herself.

Snowgre then came over to her. "Hey I'm the one who cast that zit spell on Lance. I know not many people tell you this but I think you're awesome! More than any cheer leader." He told her. She felt weird inside. Gwen was shocked to see Snowgre and Morgan walking and holding hands. "I can't believe that ogre loser is with her! They deserve each other." She said meanly.

Meanwhile in Far, Far Away Fiona was with Snow at Farbuck's on a date. She wanted to tell her husband that she liked girls but was worried in case he'd freak. "It's no big deal, right? From what I've heard you tell me, he likes Artie even though you guys are married but not in a fruity way like Charming only I don't wanna imagine what'll happen if I find him in a leotard." Snow told her. She laughed at the thought of that. "Yeah he's feeling the way I do with you with Artie. Besides he'd understand if I told him." Fiona replied. They were drinking Frappucino's when they saw Artie sitting on his own at a table listening to Linkin Park on his MP3 player and drinking black coffee. He smiled as he remembered last night. He hoped that Fiona wouldn't kill him. He then saw her approach him. He gulped nervously. "Hey Fiona. I'm... sorry." he told her. "You've nothing to be sorry about. I know you like him. I'm like that with Snow White. You're not fruity because of it. It's okay." she told him softly. Artie felt relieved to hear that. "That's good to know. I thought you were gonna kick my butt because of it." he replied. But he had thought about it and had made up his mind. He'd been getting weird but mean comments about it. He hoped Morgan was okay at Worchester.

Shrek then saw him come in through the door. "Hey man I... was thinking about it and I decided we should just be friends and father and son rather than a couple. I don't want to hurt your feelings but it would seem a little too weird, okay? I hope you're not mad." Artie sighed. "I understand. It just wouldn't work out. Let's just stay friends and family members. Forget that we ever felt that way." Shrek replied as they hugged. "Thanks man. I just got the new Linkin Park CD." Artie replied. But Shrek seemed worried as he read a letter Morgan sent them. "What's up? Is she hurt?" Artie asked worriedly. "She's fine. She's in love with Snowgre, that's the problem." Shrek answered. "Who's Snowgre? Are the two of you related in any way?" Artie told him.

"He's my cousin. He's a teenage brat way brattier than Charming. He's got ice powers and snow white fur. I hate him." Shrek explained to him. Artie understood as he followed him into the onion carriage. "To Worchester!" Shrek said as the carriage set off...


	12. The Secret's Out

Wonderful Christmas Time 

A/N- This chapter has more Artie/Shrek fluff in it so don't be angry if you're easily angered by this. Mant others like the idea. Tell me what you think...

Ch 12

Snowgre was with Morgan. He was feeling good. But then he saw Artie and freaked. "_He can't be here! He's probably trying to stop me and Morgan being together."_ He thought as he kissed her.

"Get your hands off my sister!" Artie yelled as he unsheathed his sword. "You're so wrong Artie. Morgan and I are meant to be like you and my cousin." Snowgre told him. Artie gasped at that. "How do you know that?" he asked angrily. Snowgre laughed. "I read your mind fool. My Ogreix is stronger." He replied. Morgan smiled as she saw Artie run off. Artie was nervous. He knew he'd told Shrek they were just friends but he wasn't sure. Shrek knew Snowgre was playing with them. "I'm still unsure too Artie but what would Fiona say? She'd freak." he whispered. "She said it was okay. She has a secret just like ours. She and Snow like each other." Artie replied to him as they hugged.

Morgan then kissed Snowgre but felt good. "He likes him doesn't he?" she whispered. He answered her with a furry embrace. Later at the swamp Artie was asleep on the couch. He was busy thinking about things. Last night had been good but he was afraid of what Lillian would think. He then walked into Shrek and Fiona's room. He found the elder ogre in bed tossing and turning as Artie made his decision and climbed into the bed beside him. He calmed down as he felt him touch. Fiona was in Snow's house beside her in bed. She felt at ease. Early the next morning both Shrek and Artie woke up and walked into the kitchen. They then saw Fiona and Snow arrive. "Morning honey." Fiona said to Shrek as she kissed him. "I... have something to tekk you. Snow and I like each other but not in a gross or fruity way." Fiona told him softly. "It's okay. I understand. I still love you and tolerate this. That's what marriage is about." he told her.

Artie smiled broadly. "Your husband and I like each other too but not in a sick way like you said. I'm worried about what Gwen might say but I can still date her and she doesn't have to know. Neither does Aunt Lillian." he told her quietly. Morgan had been watching that. She had something to freak Gwen out with now. Snowgre laughed at her idea.

"That's a great idea but my cousin and your brother mightn't be happy if you told her." he said to her. Artie had to go to Lillian's to learn more about being a ruler. He hoped that she wouldn't be too freaked if she found out but decided not to tell her in case she'd freak. Gwen then snuck into Morgan's dorm room. Morgan smiled. "I know something you don't know. Artie likes Fiona's husband but not in a gross way. He didn't want to tell you because he knew you'd freak. Ask him yourself the next time you see him." she told her as Snowgre walked in and wrapped his arms around her. "Jealous?" he asked her. They watched as she walked out the room fuming...

Lillian was worried. Artie seemed distracted in her class of ruler lessons. She wondered what was wrong with him. "Is something the matter honey?" she asked him. "It's nothing. You wouldn't understand." He told her as he left. Lillian wondered what he was thinking about. She then saw Harold's ghost appear. "He's hiding something, something he thinks you would be mad at him." he told her. Fiona knew that Artie was hiding his secret from Lillian but needed to get him to tell her. "She won't understand. She'd be too shocked if she heard." he told her. "I know. But maybe she'll understand. I told her about me and Snow and she was okay with it. Maybe you should tell her." she told him. He then smiled as he walked into the throne room. Later she heard Lillian scream. Artie ran out of there...


	13. Never Enough

Wonderful Christmas Time

Ch 13

A/N- This chapter has more Artie/Shrek fluff in it so be warned if you're easily offended.

Gwen was angry as she left Worchester to see Artie. She couldn't believe he liked guys. "_Maybe that chick Morgan was kidding me about that? No I feel that it's true and I've got to talk some sense into him."_ She thought as she arrived at the swamp. Morgan woke up in her dorm room to find Snowgre beside her in bed. "Hey. Last night I slept great with you by my side, my furry icicle." She said yawning. He smiled at that as they kissed. Morgan was wearing a black night dress and he was wearing a shirt and pyjama trousers. He heard her sing as she was in the shower.

"_She sings like a dark angel. I can't believe I finally found someone to love. This must be how my cousin feels with Fiona." _He thought as he got dressed.

But when getting breakfast in the canteen, they noticed Gwen wasn't there. "She went to talk to Artie. It was about something you told her last night about him being into dudes or something." He told her. "What's wrong?" Snowgre asked her. "I… might've told her about Artie liking your cousin. Don't be angry at me!" she said softly but to her surprise he wasn't mad. "I was going to tell her too but I see someone told her. I'm glad. Now the social order gets shaken up. I love you." He replied kissing her as Lance and the jousting team spat out their fried eggs disgusted. Later when Fiona came back to the swamp, she saw Artie outside sitting under the tree but he had a black eye on his face. "What happened to him?" she asked Shrek as he was cooking dinner.

"Gwen did. She showed up here and gave him it as a goodbye present. Somebody told her about our secret and she flipped out." he answered her. But someone had heard that, somebody they'd helped. "So Artie and my foe like each other eh? If the whole kingdom found out, I could turn things around in my favour." Charming thought as he watched the two of them sitting outside under the tree. He had many cuts and wounds from when the tower fell on him so that his face was scarred. He couldn't wait to do this and get revenge. It was midnight but Artie was still outside. He was shivering but then he felt somebody hug him. It was Shrek. He'd just lit a fire near here to keep both of them warm. "Are you okay? You've been out here since this morning. You'd better come inside before you catch a cold or worse." he said to him. "I'm fine. Besides nobody would care if I caught anything judging from Gwen and Lillian's reactions to my news." he said to him sadly.

Shrek sighed at the teen's words. "Artie don't listen to them. Ignore their cruel words or you'll end up believing them. Remember what we talked about that night at Merlin's place? I don't care what they say." he said as he kissed him. Artie smiled. "Thanks man. I love you too." he replied. He felt good as he lay there in his ogre friend's arms as the warmth of the fire filled them. Charming cackled as he showed up. "What do you think you're doing here?" Shrek growled in anger. "I wouldn't do that if I were you. I know your secret. Imagine if the kingdom found out their ruler was in love with a freak." he hissed in anger. Artie then attacked him with his sword. Charming growled as a cut appeared on his cheek. "We'll meet again and I won't be as nice." he said as he ran off. Artie smiled as he put the sword away. "Thanks for that Artie." Shrek said to him. "No problem. I hate it when he's like that. What did he mean by what he said about knowing our secret?" he replied.

Lillian sighed as she talked to Fiona about this. "Mom it's not weird. Besides you have no problem with me and Snow liking each other so why should it be any different?" she said gently. Lillian understood as she thought about it... She then sighed as she came to a decision. "I've thought about it and I've decided to be tolerant of it. I remembered your father was a frog and we fell in love so why should this be different? Tell Artie I'm sorry I judged him, okay?" she told Fiona. "Sure thing Mom. It's a good thing the kingdom doesn't know." she replied walking out of the throne room...


	14. Because of You

Wonderful Christmas Time 

A/N- There's more Shrek/Artie fluff so be warned!

Ch 14

Charming cackled as five years passed. That was all he needed to carry it out. It was Christmas again. Artie was now twenty years old and had settled into being a king, He smiled as he arrived at the swamp.

He opened the door and went into the house, "Anybody here?" he asked softly. He then saw Shrek approach him. "I haven't seen you in a few years. How're you man?" he said hugging him. Artie chuckled at him. "I missed you too. It was lonely in that castle without… you." He replied softly. "_I know how you feel Artie. It's been lonely here without you too. I'm glad you're here."_ Shrek thought as they sipped wine. Morgan was feeling sad because Snowgre had gone home for winter break. She was now nineteen. She felt like not getting out of bed this morning or any morning until he returned to Worchester.

She then saw Merlin appear. "What do you want? Just leave me alone!" she yelled at him. "Morgan... maybe you should be with Artie and your family over the festive season." he told her. Her face softened at that. "You're right. I should be with them. Maybe it'll make me feel better." she replied. He understood. He watched as she vanished. Fiona then came into the room after the babies were asleep in bed, she found Artie and Shrek were asleep in each other's arms. She smiled as she wrapped presents. She then saw Morgan appear. "I thought you were staying at Worchester over Christmas?" she asked her. "I did. I decided to come back because it would make me feel better." she answered sadly . Fiona understood how the teen was feeling. "It has something to do with Snowgre, doesn't it?" she asked her. Morgan nodded. "He left for Winter break so I feel alone at this time of the year." she told her softly.

Artie woke up to find himself in the alligator easy chair. He smiled as he remembered last night. Morgan seemed sad and he wanted to help but didn't know how to. Meanwhile Snowgre was bored. He hated being with his foster parents. He really missed Morgan. "Maybe I can use my magic to transport myself to where Morgan is. I just have to tap into her mind to find out where she is." he whispered softly to himself. He then closed his eyes and thought hard about Morgan. An image of his cousin's swamp appeared. "That's where I need to go!" he thought as he opened a portal and stepped into it.

It then vanished instantly. He appeared at Shrek's swamp as night fell. He heard sounds of a party come from inside. He saw his cousin and his family with his friends having a Christmas Eve party. He saw Morgan sipping wine on her own. "Don't worry Morgan. I'm coming!" he said as he walked in. Shrek gasped as he saw Snowgre. "Don't worry. I'm here for Morgan. I love her so much. I couldn't bear to see her so sad and alone on Christmas Eve. By the way I used my Ogreix to get here." he explained softly. Fiona then saw Morgan run into Snowgre's arms and kiss him. "I'm so glad you're here! It was so miserable without you. I love you too. I didn't feel like I could celebrate the festive season without you." she replied. Artie smiled as Shrek kissed him. There was a stubble growing on the teen's chin. "I'm sorry about that. I'm trying for a beard or goatee. It would be sweet to have that." he told him blushing. "It doesn't matter Artie. I know you and I... like each other but I'm worried." Shrek replied.

"Worried? About what?" Artie asked. "About them finding out about our secret. They may be our friends but if we told them, they wouldn't understand. Also there's a five year age difference between us. They'd think it's too weird." Shrek answered him softly. "Don't worry. They don't have to know. Besides Fiona and Snow have probably told them about their secret and they understand." Artie replied. He then hugged the ogre. He then smiled. This stuff always made him feel good. Gwen was standing outside the swamp. She'd been angry when Morgan revealed a dark secret about Artie but after hours of talking to Merlin about it, she had maybe reconsidered. She then snuck in through the window but was confronted by Morgan. "What're you doing here? Trying to hurt my brother again? Well I won't let you." she told Gwen darkly. Gwen was about to push past her when Morgan put a spell on her that turned her to stone. "That should keep Artie safe for a while." Morgan thought as she joined Snowgre for some hot cider... Artie saw the Gwen statue and was worried. "What happened to you?" he asked himself. Morgan was dancing with Snowgre. She was a little tipsy from the cider.

"I need to speak to my sister please." Artie told him. Morgan wasn't happy about her brother cutting in like that. "What do you want? Can't you see I'm busy?" she snapped coldly. Artie was shocked. Morgan had never spoke to him that way before. "I saw the Gwen statue. You've gotta take it off her now!" he told her. Morgan snarled in anger as she shot a blast of magic at Gwen's stone form. He watched as she returned to normal. "Artie get away from her! She's a freak. Did you see what she did to me?" she replied to him. "Yeah I know. She's my sister. I love her. She's just in a weird mood because she had cider. It always happens when she drinks that stuff." Artie said as Shrek hugged him. Gwen fumed in anger at that. "Why're you here? I thought you weren't into me anymore." he told her. "I know but I was talking to Merlin and I thought your being in love with your friend but it didn't matter. I'm sorry." she explained softly. Morgan watched later as the guests left. She saw Snowgre bring out a sleeping bag and laid it on the floor. Morgan smiled as he climbed in wearing a shirt and boxers. She then changed into a black, frilly night gown. He was amazed by her beauty as she climbed in beside him.

"Merry Christmas!" he said as they shared their first French kiss. "That was good! Don't tell my brother. He'll freak!" Morgan replied as they fell asleep. But at 3 A.M he was woken up by Morgan moaning in pain. He turned around to see what was wrong and noticed that her skin was blue like his and snow white fur was growing over her slender body. "What happened to you? One little kiss couldn't have done this, could it?" Snowgre thought worried. Morgan then stopped moaning in agony as the change was done. Snowgre hoped she wouldn't flip out when she saw that she'd became like him now. As dawn rose, Artie heard somebody scream. He ran into the living room and saw that his sister was like her boyfriend now. "How did this happen?" he asked Snowgre angrily. "The French kiss must've done it! When we kissed, we joined our spirits together, right? So my Ogreix and Morgan's magic must've joined together but this was a side effect. I'm really sorry." Snowgre explained softly.

Morgan seemed upset at this and had went outside for some fresh air. Snowgre was about to go talk to her but Fiona stopped him. "It's okay. I'll talk to her, okay?" she reassured him as she went outside. Morgan was looking at herself in the frozen over pond. Icy tears fell down her blue face. "Hey Morgan you want to talk?" Fiona asked as she sat beside her. "Sure. Nothing else can go wrong. I love Snowgre with my heart. I know it wasn't his fault this happened. It's... just when we go back to Worchester, the other kids will see and then the torment will begin and mortal kids are always cruel to your kind, no offence." Morgan told her sadly. "It's okay. I know what you're going through. If that happens, at least you have Snowgre. I know he'll never stop loving you and maybe this will make your relationship stronger or take it to the next level. True Love must've thrown you guys a curve ball if you know what I mean. When I had my curse, I had nobody until I met Shrek. I'm a very lucky woman and so are you. Never forget that, okay Morgan?" Fiona explained to her.

Morgan smiled at that. "You're right! I've got to go find Snowgre and tell him how I feel!" she replied. But then cops showed up at the door. Morgan saw them talking for a long time. "What's wrong?" Morgan asked Fiona. She seemed sad. "It's Snowgre. He and... Artie were in an accident. They told us Artie survived with a few cuts and bruises but Snowgre's ib ibtwbsive care. I'm sorry." she told her. Morgan was speechless. She needed to see him. She then went to the hospital. Artie was was in the waiting room when Morgan showed up but ignpred him as she went into the intensive care ward. Her boyfriend was in a body cast with lots of serious injuries. He was also in a coma. Tears fell from her eyes and her voice cracked. Artie then came in. "Morgan I'm sorry. It... was an accident." he told her but she darkened looking at him, the one who had hurt her True Love. "I hate you! Because of you, you've sent the only guy who likes to his grave!" she spat at him as she ran off.

"I'm sorry, okay? Besides he was driving the carriage when it happened." he whispered to himself as he left...


	15. Taking A Big Step

Wonderful Christmas Time 

A/N- More fluff so beware.

Ch 15

Morgan was angry at Artie. She didn't feel like talking to him seeing as he was the one who'd put her boyfriend in hospital. She was listening to Jesse McCartney on her Ipod Nano. She was listening to his song Invincible. She never understood what the lyrics meant until now.

Artie felt upset. He'd ruined Christmas and upset his sister. "_I never meant to get him hurt. I was going to drive but he told me not to because we'd had a lot of drinks but if it wasn't for him being a shield when it happened, I'd be in trouble instead." _He thought as Shrek approached him. "Hey man it wasn't your fault. I knew something like this would happen." He told him hugging him. "Thanks man. I feel a bit better but I ruined Morgan's one chance of happiness. I can't forgive myself." Artie replied to him sadly.

Fiona then joined them. "Why don't you tell us what happened." She said to him. "Okay. Snowgre and I were at the Poison Apple Pub having five or six drinks. I was going to drive but he stopped me and said he wanted to. I let him but then Lancelot showed up and dared us to drag race so we did. That's when the accident happened. But Snowgre used his body to make a shield to protect me. I've been trying to tell Morgan this bit she wouldn't listen to me." Artie explained sadly.

"Don't worry. I'll handle it." Fiona told him as she went outside with Morgan. Artie watched as she and Morgan talked. He hoped that Morgan would understand. When they came back in, Morgan hugged Artie. "I'm so sorry about yesterday. Lancelot's the one who will pay once I get back to Worchester!" she replied. He cackled at her idea. "Do it after winter break. Put a hex on him or turn him into something gross." Artie told her. He then was going to join Shrek and Fiona in unwrapping presents. He saw her about to go out the door. "Don't you wanna open presents? It is Christmas." Artie asked her.

"Maybe later when I'm feeling better. I'm going to see Snowgre. I... have this feeling that he'll wake up but he needs my help." she replied to him as she walked out. She then arrived at the Intensive Care Unit. Snowgre was still asleep, trapped in a coma. "Hey honey. I was worried about you. Last night I couldn't sleep because of what happened. Artie explained everything to me." she told him softly. She then walked away from him. "Morgan... don't go." she heard him say and turned around. He was waking up. Morgan was relieved. "How did you wake up?" she asked him. "It was you. Hearing you helped me to wake up." he answered softly as they kissed gently. "I'd better get back to the swamp before Artie and the others freak." she told him and left. Artie noticed that she seemed better. "What happened to change your mood?" he asked her. "It's Snowgre. He woke up from his coma." she said smiling. He felt good that his sister was feeling happy again.

But he had a feeling that later on in their lives, Morgan would change into an evil sorceroress when she was an adult and come looking for him. He'd had dreams about it for a while. He was broken out of his train of thought by Shrek. "Hey man. You feeling okay?" he said gently dtroking his hairy chin. "It's just Morgan. I've been having these visions of her as an evil sorceroress destroying Far, Far Away when she's an adult. I hope they won't come true." Artie explained softly. A few days later and Snowgre came home from the ER. He was still in a lot of pain and in a cast but he was just happy as Morgan came in carryong a mug of eggnog for him. "Thanks babe. I'm glad I'm still alive. If I wasn't... I'd be without you and that would hurt me more than any carriage accident ever could." he said as he kissed her on the lips. "I decided to change my name to Snowflake. That suits my new form better than Morgan." she replied.

"Sure. It sounds nice. I wanna ask you something. Your becoming like me has taken our relationship to a new level- marriage. I know we're taking things a little fast but we love each other enough to do it." he told her. Snowflake was thrilled to hear this. "I'd love to but let's keep our news a secret, okay? Artie and the others would freak if they heard." she replied as they kissed. Snowgre smiled thinking of being husband and wife. Charming was freaked when he heard this but smiled. He could use this news against Artie.

It was New Year's Eve and both Snowgre and Morgan were packing for Worchester the next day. She'd allowed Snowgre to call her Snowflake because the others would just be confused. He then kissed her as they put on party hats because they were having a New Year's party. Artie had left a little present by Morgan's bed. It was a cell phone. His number was on it. "Cool! I'd better thank Artie later. I guess he'll be lonely once we leave for Worchester but he has Shrek and Fiona and the rest of our family so he won't miss us." she thought as she glowed with magic. Artie could tell Morgan and Snowgre were keeping something from them. He watched as they drank cider. He came over to them. " Hey guys. What's going on?" he asked but Morgan giggled. He hoped his friend wouldn't go nuts with the cider because he'd just gotten out of the emeregency room. "Alright we'll tell you. Morgan and I are engaged and getting married. Aren't you happy for us?" Snowgre said but Artie fainted at hearing that.

"I guess he didn't get it. I hope he understands when he wakes up. I don't want him to freak out." Morgan told him as she sprayed water onto her brother. He then came around. "You guys are getting married? You're still in high school!" Artie replied freaking out. Shrek then kissed him. That seemed to calm him down. "It's okay. We'll talk about it later." he said gently. Artie understood and took a gulp of punch. Snowgre hoped that they wouldn't be mad at him and Morgan for taking the next step. Fiona understood. She'd given Morgan the idea about this. Later after the guests had left, Fiona called a meeting. "I think if you and Morgan are meant to be, then I support your idea to get married and so does Shrek. What about you Artie?" she said. Snowgre smiled. Morgan smiled as Artie scowled in anger. "I think it's bogus! They're still in high school! Plus Snowgre's in a chair after the carriage accident!" Artie fumed walking out of the room...


End file.
